


Lonely and Cold

by Shikkearu



Series: The Orchard [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Just mihi hanging out with his cat, Masturbation, perona is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikkearu/pseuds/Shikkearu
Summary: Mihawks lonely winter as he waits out half a year for his Perona to return to him. Longing for her company and tempted by the memories of her body he desperately tries to find something else to think of other than his lust for her. Failing miserably at it.





	Lonely and Cold

Winter.

When most of the animals are hiding in their burrows, the cold pinches your cheeks and the leather of your armor feels cold like steel against your skin.

Winter, the time when fairies are asleep.

Mihawk had been busy the whole fall as usual. The farmers who worked on his land came nearly everyday to converse on how they had treated their fairies and so on. He rode around those farmers to check if their words were true and according to what he saw, he made his decisions. He had set strict rules on how the farmers could keep their fairies. Of course he wanted them to be free but right now this was the second best option. They were to be given preservable food and during the winter they would be used for work only on one day a week. It was not ideal compared to uninterrupted sleep whole winter, but he had noticed that this made the fairies healthier during the summer. Though many detested him for his strict ruling, they were more than happy to abide them, because the Dracules were known to be just, honest and fair in their dealings. Many land lords could not be called that.

And when the reaping was done and he had gotten his share, he was free to do as he pleased all winter. All winter by himself. Long months without her.

Perona.

Mihawk shook as he took a swig of whiskey. He hated this winter. He should have gone anywhere else like every other year. Go to east and track down the mysterious Baroque Works, known to steal already owned fairies and recapturing those who had fled to the so called "safe countries." Go south and study the mysterious mermen, a powerful race of fairies who are said to control the seas. Why are they considered fairies when they're so different to the forest dwelling ones? Go to any other place that had more hunting activity than this area where hunting was buzzing all summer and then suddenly die out when it becomes winter.

But he chose to stay there, freezing in his home, the only joy to his life being the long and tedious waiting game of politics. And he hated politics. But as an intelligent man he knew that politics were needed if true change was wanted. No amount of bloodshed would help if the mood of the populace was completely opposite.

Why he stayed? It was because of Perona, his sweet fairy, deep asleep somewhere in that ancient forest untouched by human hands. The courageous and curious sweet little girl, whom he saved from the hunters, but she saved his heart from solitude. Which made this winter unbearable. He would have to wait till April to see her again and he was drowning in his longing for her. He could not bear the thought of going far. What if something happened while he was gone and he would have no chance to be with her ever again? It was unthinkable so he stayed.

Mihawk threw some wood in the fire. Near it's warmth was his cat, Purema, deep asleep twitching his mouth like he was eating something. He smoothed the cats fur and it curled in itself looking happy. Perona had been so precious when she had first met the cat and the memory of her face when he had fooled her made him laugh snapping the cat awake.

\- "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He apologized and scratched behind the cats ear.

Purema started to purr and after awhile it was back to sleep. Purema was awful at hunting mice, but he had another important duty. To go from him to Perona, when the spring is finally there. And it kept company to him through winter. That's why she had wanted a cat, to keep him company when she was gone though back then she wasn't in love with him and would have been gone forever. She hadn't been as deeply in love with him when he had confessed, in that spur of a moment he would most likely never regret. The fact that they were different races had bothered her. But he knew that those worries were past them, because when they had made love, he just knew that her love for him was just as deep as his love for her and she would never ever regret it.

But her love for her coven was strong as well and he was scared that one day her duty to her people would come first and they would have to separate for good. There was a possibility that she would not return when spring comes, because if the elders deny her that right then she is bound to stay. Though when had she listened to them before.

Mihawk shook a bit and threw away the blanket he had covered himself with to ward off the cold. He went on the floor and started to do push ups. He would have to stay in shape because he didn't get as much exercise as he would if he had gone somewhere else. Soon he did crunches and as he moved the heat in his body rose and suddenly the fire in the room was too hot for him. He rose and jogged up and down the stairs, but they were cold and he soon returned in the room curling next to Purema, pushing his face against the cats fur. He caught his breath and tried to take a nap, but Puremas fur reminded him of Peronas hair, soft and sweet. He had buried his face in her hair as they slept together. It was beautiful, soft and long, and the colour was the same as apple tree flowers, soft dreamy pink. He couldn't wait to see her under the orchard -she had cared for so lovingly- her wings fluttering setting a rain of apple flower petals on herself. He wanted to stick the flowers in her hair to compare the colour. To compare the colour to the hair in between her-

Abruptly he rose up and dashed to the stable. He saddled his horse and after warming it up with some walking he encouraged the steed into a canter and then gallop. Mihawk did not want to think about making love to Perona, but now that he had started, there was just no way for him to stop imagining her soft naked body, every little detail he had so painstakingly learned.

Except there was.

A cold wind blew and Mihaw swore out loud. He turned his horse back home and shivered. In his haste, Mihawk had forgotten to put on any outdoor clothing and a wool shirt could keep him warm only so long. His fingers were red and he trembled when he was back home. He rushed back to the fireplace and took his blanket. He curled near the fire, pushing his fingers under Puremas warm belly. After he had finally warmed up he rose up and looked for a book to read. So many to choose from, all of which he had read already. He took "Fairy Tales" and flipped past the story of the Hawkeyed Fairy. That one he knew to heart. He stopped to look at a short poem or chant fairies would whisper to each other when it was time for their winter rest. To ease fears those close to them might have about spending the winter sleeping.

"Fall asleep my sweet,  
tomorrow is spring.

Curl next to your lover,  
when you see again it's spring.

Cease your work,  
you'll continue in spring.

Sleep well my sweet,  
tomorrow is spring."

Perona had whispered something similar to him when he had taken her back to the coven. What she had whispered had been different and longer, but he could not remember it anymore. It could be that the poem was changed to fit ones needs, but on the other hand the book was rather old and inaccurate.

Mihawk sighed. It was so easy for Perona. From the time they would be apart, most of it she would be soundly sleep. She was probably dreaming of him brushing her wings right now. Though it was comforting to know that her love could not grow stale during the long winter. He was a different story. It would be so easy to succumb to bitterness and be angry at her, but it was a matter she had no power over. It was safest for her to spend the winter with her people than try and do it here where there was only him and no-one who would understand what she was going through. Now she would be surrounded by people who loved her and would keep her safe.

Everyday he was worried of her safety. Even though he knew that the chances of anything going wrong were slim, he still worried.

Mihawk went to the kitchen to get something to cook in the fire. There he saw a mouse on the counter. He stared at the rodent and it stared back at him.

-"Kumashi?"

The mouse dashed away, spooked by his whisper. Mihawk chuckled and that chuckle grew into a huge laughter. He held his stomach and wiped his tears. Why on earth had he thought Perona would send a mouse in his house knowing a cat lived there?

Great, he was going crazy.

He needed something to do. Something that would somehow take his boredom away, but what was truly time worthy for him right now? He didn't really want to read, he didn't want to cook. Nothing.

Mihawk took a couple of sausages he would heat in the fire. Purema would get some too. He made sure that the chicken were fine in their coot and then went back to the fire. He ate his sausage and Purema ate his and purred loudly before starting to clean himself.

Mihawk looked by the window and then an idea rose in his head. Would it be possible to make an hidden area in the house where only Perona would fit in. That way when summer comes he would be able to go on his trips and know that she would be safe. A small room with tiny little furniture. Like a doll house. He could go to town and get the furniture from a craftsman. Doll houses were popular so it would not be a problem to find someone specialized in them. Especially since some fairies were sadly kept small to act as tiny living dolls for the nobles and those with money. How awful that life must be, though it sounded more like an myth passed by the common folk. Mihawk was yet to actually see captives that small. But he had seen fairies turned too big to be used as workforce. All because their wings were beautiful and would cost a pretty penny in the market. More money than basic size wings and a slave would do.

He would definitely do a small room for Perona. Mihawk rose up and started to look for a fitting place.

\-----

In the end he decided to tear down a little bit of the wall in the library. He would put a bookshelf in front of it so that the only one with easy access would be Perona. He wondered how it would be lighted but Perona might figure something out, she was used to living in small spaces without windows. He wrote some measurements down and then went to do a list of things he would need to buy, since getting the small furniture required a trip to a larger town than the one he lived nearby. And people wouldn't find it weird for him to ask such things since no one knew who he was.

Mihawk heated himself a bath. The trip would take a couple of days and he might not have a chance to get clean during it so he did it now. He relaxed in the bath and let his mind wonder.

\-----

\- "Why do you never get your wings wet? Is there a specific reason for that?"   
  
He asked her while washing her back fluff for her, carefully avoiding her wings as she had requested.

\- "We do wash them if it's more than dust. But it feels nasty and messes up the fur." Her wings shook a bit splashing the water around.  
\- "Careful." His clothes got slightly wet.  
\- "Get in the water with me, stupid. I want to wash your back."  
\- "No, I've got work to do and can't do it if my clothes are wet."  
\- "Then get naked." She snarled.  
\- "No."  
\- "I didn't even want to wash. We'll do it anyway before the rest so what's the use?"  
\- "I want to be the one to wash you."  
\- "Then get in the water with me."  
\- "No." He poured some water on her back and rubbed soap on it.  
\- "Why are you being shy? I've seen all you've got to offer and just being in the same water as me wont get me pregnant." She slightly relaxed to his touch but still pouted at him  
\- "I'm not being shy. I really do have things that need to be attended to."  
\- "It's not fair~!"  
\- "I would be in the water with you if I wasn't in a bit of a haste."  
\- "What things could you possibly have that are more important than my pleasure."  
\- "Your pleasure?"  
\- "Yes, my-" She blushed when she realized what she had said.

Mihawk chuckled and turned her around. She looked at him angrily her face deep red and eyes darker than usual. He let his gaze wonder over her body down to her womanhood. Her legs were wide apart, but it was still obstructed by the water.

\- "Why are you looking at me like that?" She grinned knowing exactly why.

Mihawk chuckled and dipped his hand in the water. She was right. Those things could wait.

\-----

Mihawk opened his eyes and looked at the erection between his legs. He had told himself to wait for the spring, but as time went on it started to become clear, that he was not going to survive this winter if he did not touch himself, so often did his thoughts lead to the more dirtier things he did with her during that last week with her. And to the things he fantasized of doing with her. Fantasy of pushing into her without fear.

A thing he needed! Of course, getting something to prevent pregnancy. He had once looked at his books, but non had any information. Maybe a pharmacist or a doctor might know something that could work.

He rose from the water, cursed and dipped right back in. The air was freezing cold. Mihawk cursed again. It was either he suffers this erection or he dies. The latter didn't seem like a good option at all. So he closed his eyes and started to fantasize of Perona. Did she have a dirty dream of him while sleeping? Dreaming of him, unconsciously dipping her fingers inside herself, moaning softly and then coming with his name escaping her lips.

He gripped the top of his member and pressed the tip imagining he was pushing it in her. There would be slight bit resistance, but not much since she would be aroused and ready begging him to push it in. Slowly he pushed his hand down his shaft imagining her moans and those half lidded eyes looking at him. The warm water moved with his strokes and at times it poured over the edge of the tub. His breathing got more labored and he closed his eyes concentrating on the pleasure and the mental image of her under him, wings fluttering as she reaches her peak. He soon came, his cum softly dissolving in the water.

Mihawk sighed sated and slipped even lower in the tub. He would definitely die if he got up now.

\-----

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so awkward in his life as he stood in front of a pharmacy. What was he going to say? I need something so my lover wont get pregnant? What if this one was one of those who were against contraceptives? Still he stepped inside the shop.

The pharmacist looked him over.

\- "Pain killers, wound medicine?"

She took him as a mercenary and who could blame her, he was armed to the teeth and wore an armour.

\- "Yes, thank you..." He looked bashfully around.  
\- "Anything else? Do you need someone to check you over?"  
\- "No, yes... Uhm... It's about... My wife... Ahem.." He stuttered and started to blush. Why did he say wife?  
\- "You need contraceptive or does your wife have some kind of other problem? We do provide herbs to be rid of early term unwanted pregnancy." The pharmasist looked at him like she might fall asleep. She had seen men and women like this countless times already.  
\- "Something to prevent pregnancy." Mihawk sighed resigned.  
\- "Alright, I've got a few things to offer."

\-----

He looked at the bit of root next to his teacup as he waited for the water to boil. This was the most recommended product by the pharmacists and doctors around town. So he was going to test it. There should be some visible changes to his... product, once he starts consuming the root. The water was to be boiled and the root was to be ground and then put in the hot water until the water was dark yellow in colour. Then he should drink it.

He was supposed to take the same amount, everyday, and it would start to affect him in three days. He wanted to test the root out and since he got nothing better to do he might as well conduct a "scientific research."

He looked at the dull yellow drink. It smelled a bit like grass but the taste was absolutely disgusting and it made him want to retch. He took a couple of glasses of water before he could stop tasting the awful thing. This better be worth it.

He took a piece of dried mint and chewed on it as he went upstairs to work on Peronas safe-room. The library was a mess. He had done his best to cover everything since cutting into the old wall created debris and dust. It took him a lot of work to clean up all the dust from inside the wall, but finally he was at a point where he could make the floor, roof and walls of the room. He left the boards wooden in colour. He did not know if she would have preferred to have them painted or not.

Mihawk cursed.

He had not thought at all about her preferences when buying the furniture for the room only his own. Being by himself for so long had dulled his skill at placing himself in to the shoes of another. No he could understand and predict hunters and other politicians very well, maybe it was only Perona who was a complete mystery to him.

He would have to ask her opinion so for now the furniture would wait. He made a removable wall with a small slide door for Perona. He had carefully measured that any seams would be covered by the bookshelf. After cleaning he placed the shelf there and hummed self-satisfied.

\-----

It's been a week since he started the drug and there was changes to him already. He was certain that he had gotten a bit softer around the edges, but that could be the lack of exercise. He had realized that his mood had gone down though that could be the sorrow of having to be separated from Perona for so long. There were still months left to this winter.

But the most important part was to be examined.

Mihawk stood by his desk only wearing a shirt. He rubbed himself and felt the familiar pressure built up. He took note that there was no physical changes to his now erect penis. He kept on rubbing himself and after enough time he ejaculated on his desk. He rode his orgasm and after catching his breath he looked at his load. It was visibly different to how it had been before. The substance was clear and looked a lot like water. He took some between his fingers and rubbed. It was definitely more runnier than usual. Then he tasted it and instantly retched.

There was one nasty side-effect to the root.

It made ones cum taste more horrible than Satans droppings.

It was so bad Mihawk nearly puked. He could not stand it. It took a bit getting used to the root, but no one could get used to this. Though he didn't really think Perona would need to. Something about the mental image of her sucking him off did not arouse him at all. It did not fit her form at all. So the taste should not be a problem at all, she shouldn't get pregnant and the amount of cum that needed to be cleaned was way less than before.

Mihawk was excited for the coming spring. It would be so good to see her and know that there was nothing to keep them from each other.


End file.
